


Goodnight kisses

by amethystcarnelian



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, They're a Family, everyone's here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystcarnelian/pseuds/amethystcarnelian
Summary: It had become a routine, within the Nein, for Jester to give every one of her friends a kiss goodnight. After they had grown into the tight knit group that they now were, she had begun to insist upon it, claiming she liked to kiss everyone she loved goodnight, so long as they were comfortable with it.Tonight was no different.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Mighty Nein, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Goodnight kisses

It had become a routine, within the Nein, for Jester to give every one of her friends a kiss goodnight. After they had grown into the tight knit group that they now were, she had begun to insist upon it, claiming she liked to kiss everyone she loved goodnight, so long as they were comfortable with it.

Tonight was no different.

The entire Nein had been gathered together around a rickety table in some overpriced, most likely woodworm riddled inn, drinking mead or milk, enjoying one another's company. Many half true tales of adventure and mischief were told, to the delight of the others. Even Caduceus had surprised the group with a story of how he had once gotten back at Colton for turning his hair blue by putting Colton's bed in a nearby tree while he slept (with some help from Calliope). Apparently just the memory of Colton's face when he woke up and discovered his predicament was enough to make Caduceus cackle in a way that was almost alarming compared to his normally serene demeanour, but it was a contagious thing and soon he had the entire Nein in fits of giggles.

Fjord in turn offered up a tale of the worst date he'd ever been on. The guy had talked about how brilliant his own knowledge of sailing was, and Fjord had been able to tell he was full of shit from the start, but had decided to humor him. Unfortunately, Fjord had ended up drenched and the guy got himself arrested. The description of Fjord's horrible date covered in kelp with an octopus on his head trying to explain himself to the guards at the dock had Beau in stitches. Caduceus had asked if they had gone on a second date, which devolved into the entire table trying to come up with whatever terrible dates Fjord and this guy could have gone on, ending in an extremely soggy wedding.

As the night wore on, their energy ebbed away, some of them beginning to nod off where they sat. It had been a long night after a long day.

Yasha was the first to announce that she was going to bed. She had elected to stay in a room of her own that night, as she wanted to spend some time practicing with her harp without disturbing anyone.

Jester perked up from where she had been leaning against Beau's shoulder when Yasha came to her side and leaned down. Once the gigantic aasimar had reached a level where her head was close to Jester, she received a quick peck on the cheek and a grin, accompanied by some tinkling of bells. Yasha smiled softly in return, and pushed Jester's hair out of the way so she could kiss her friend's forehead.

"Night, Yasha!" Jester called softly after her as she walked away and began heading up the stairs to her room. Yasha gave a small wave over her shoulder.

"Hmm, I think I'd better be going to bed soon, too," Caduceus rumbled a couple seats away from Jester, "You coming?" He turned to Fjord who was half asleep on his shoulder.

"Oh? Huh?" Fjord blinked a few times, trying to process what was being said, "Oh, bed, yes." 

"Alright then, we'll see you all in the morning," Caduceus said, helping Fjord out of his seat.

Before heading for their room, Caduceus and Fjord each in turn leant down for a goodnight kiss on the cheek from Jester. Both of them smiled, Fjord's usual grin softened to almost match Cad's from the blend of alcohol and sleepiness, and together they wandered off. In his tipsy state Fjord kept stumbling every so often, but Caduceus kept a steady arm around him and soon they had disappeared.

"My turn!" Veth popped up, seemingly from nowhere, in front of Jester, leaning forward for her own kiss.

Jester happily obliged, leaning down to kiss Veth on her forehead, and giggled when Veth kissed her cheek in return.

"C'mon Caleb! Bed time!" Veth pulled on Caleb's sleeve to get his attention. He smiled down at her before leaning across the table so Jester could kiss his cheek.

"Danke, Jester," Caleb blushed slightly and waved Beau and Jester goodbye as Veth tugged him upstairs.

"Bed time for us too?" Beau nudged Jester's shoulder, looking like she was about half a minute to falling asleep on the slightly sticky table.

"Definitely. Now come on, we gotta actually get to our room before you pass out," Jester laughed lightly as Beau clung to her arm when she stood up. Jester briefly considered carrying Beau to bed but thought Beau might prefer her dignity as it was. 

"Urgh, fine," Beau grumbled as if she hadn't been the one to suggest they go to bed, letting Jester pull her to her feet and lead her up the stairs and down the hall. They caught the sounds of Caduceus' rumbling voice, snippets of Caleb's sharp reciting of incantations, and drifting notes from Yasha's gentle harp music as they passed their friends' respective rooms. Eventually they unlocked the door and pushed into their own room. A few moments passed as they pulled off their boots and coats before they could be ready to collapse into bed and sleep.

Beau fell onto the bed in the center of the room in the manner of a woman denied sleep for a week, and Jester climbed under the sheets after her. Soon warm, muscular blue arms were wrapped tightly around Beau's waist and they settled in together.

"I hope I'm not hungover tomorrow," Beau mumbled, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

"Oh you'll abso-lute-ly be hungover!" Jester giggled as Beau groaned dramatically.

"Maybe if I get enough sleep it'll be fine?"

"I don't know enough about hangovers to be sure but I'm guessing that's not how it works," Jester kept one arm around Beau and brought up the other to gently nudge Beau to face her.

"You never know," Beau said but didn't seem overly optimistic, "Night, Jessie."

Jester cupped Beau's cheek gently and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight, Beau."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to talk to me or see my art my tumblr is @drawsmaddy!


End file.
